ALL THE WAY UP
by EttaForDaeLo
Summary: "I can not say it is a coincidence Last time you tried Me Larger than the noise toward me To heart sound, Feel free to grow up"


All The Way Up

By: Maretta Jung

Cast: Jung Daehyun X Choi Junhong

/ slight

Yongguk X Himchan

Genre: Romance, Yaoi

 _"I can not say it is a coincidence_

 _Last time you tried Me_

 _Larger than the noise toward me_

 _To heart sound, Feel free to grow up"_

* * *

(All) Daehyun vov

"Pagi Junhongie..." usapanku nan lembut membuatmu terbangun. Lihatlah kedua mata dan bibir tipis itu, begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Engh... Hyung, kau sudah bangun?...hoam!" Tubuh ringkih itu menggeliat layaknya anak kucing. Lihat betapa manisnya dirimu Choi Junhong.

"Ne. Apa kau lupa jika hari ini kau punya janji?" Aku kembali menopangkan kepala pada lenganku setelah sebelumnya berhasil mengacak surai hitamnya. Kini kami berhadapan.

"Janji?! Apa kita punya janji?! Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?" Mata kecil itu mengerjab banyak-banyak.

*chup*

Tak tahan aku segera menghadiahinya kecupan. Selalu seperti ini. Ya, Junhong-ku memang pelupa. Untunglah tidak sesering halmonie ku yang jelas-jelas sudah lansia ck ck.

"Hyung, jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Aku serius, apakah kita punya acara hari ini?" Ia mulai merajuk.

"Kita akan mengunjungi Himchan hyung hari ini. Ingatkah Kau Mr. Choi?!" Karena terlalu gemas aku menjawil hidung mancungnya. Benar-benar...

"Aww appo...Ya. Kau benar. Kita akan berkunjung ke rumah Himchan hyung..." Namja cantikku nampak berfikir.

"Omo! Pernikahan! Himchan hyung akan menikah! Aigooo... Kenapa kau bertele-tele sekali Daehyun Hyung! Cepat berkemas sebelum kita terlambat!" Tersadar dari kepolosannya(?) Junhong beranjak melangkah pasti, tapi...

"Yakk! Hati-hati Choi!" Terlambat, kini pemuda itu jatuh terduduk dengan selimut melilit kakinya.

"Hyung..."

*poor Junhong*

—All The Way Up—

Suasana diluar sana sungguh meriah. Garden Party dirasa cocok untuk mewakili cuaca cerah siang ini.

"Silahkan tuan puteri" Kubuka pintu mobilku menyambutnya layaknya puteri kerajaan.

"Hyung...aku bukan Puteri!" Mulutnya kembali mengerucut.

"Hei...kurasa tidak baik cemberut di pesta sahabatmu eum?! Nah...begini lebih baik!" Kutarik garis tawa nya, semu merah pun tercetak jelas disana.

"Berhenti menggodaku Daehyun hyung!" Secepat kilat ia berlari. Sentuhan sedikit saja bisa membuatmu malu seperti itu?/ jika tidak ingat ini tempat umum, sudah kupastikan aku akan menerkammu hidup-hidup Choi. —Diamlah kau evil Daehyun—

"Himchan hyung, selamat ya. Semoga kalian hidup bahagia dan cepatlah buatkan adik yang lucu untukku hihi..." Aku dan Junhong bergantian mengucapkan selamat disertai pelukan.

*TAKK!*

"Yakk! Kenapa memukulku?! Ish! Daehyun hyung tolong aku..." Kuusap kepalanya sayang. Dasar manja.

"Karena kau pantas. Kau sudah tau jika pasangan seperti kami ini, tidak akan pernah bisa mempunyai keturunan, ingat kah itu Choi Junhong?" balas Himchan

"Sudahlah Hime, jangan dipikirkan. Junhong tidak bersalah. Bukankah Junhong suka anak-anak?/ Jadi, tidak ada salahnya jika ia berucap seperti tadi dan memintanya kepada kita, yang pasangan baru menikah ini. Junhng benar, tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba dan berusaha haha!" Yongguk hyung menimpali.

"Maafkan aku Himchan hyung, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, sungguh!" Lihatlah, sepertinya Junhong akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"Coba lihat siapa yang meminta adik kecil sampa hampir menangis seperti ini. Benar-benar...Kemari!" Himchan mengulurkan lengnnya untuk kembali memeluk si cengeng Junhong. Mengharukan sekali.

"Jangan dipikirkan, lagi pula aku tidak akan pernah bisa bisa marah kepadamu Junhong. Berhenti membuatku merasa bersalah." Himchan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Yang benar saja, ada anak kecil, ingin meminta adik kecil?/ Aku akan kewalahan mengurus keduanya asal kau tau."

"Yakk! Daehyun hyung! Berhenti menggodaku!"

"Hahaahahaaaha" gelak tawa kami berbaur bersama kebahagiaan pasangan pengantin baru.

—All The Way Up—

"Tidak kah kau lapar, Hyung?" Kulihat ia membuka lemari pendingin.

"Bahkan di pesta tadi kau sudah makan banyak, Junhongie. Biarkan lambungmu istirahat" Tanganku sigap merapikan sepatu yang baru saja ku buka bersama milik Junhong ketempat biasa.

"Tapi aku masih lapar. Buatkan aku sesuatu, emm... seperti ramen?/" Junhong mulai merayuku dengan aegyo nya.

"Maaf, tidak untuk kali ini Junhongie. Aku sudah sering mengalah padamu, asal kau tau." Kukecup keningnya yang berada tepat didepan wajahku.

"Berarti hyung sudah tidak sayang padaku!" Yeah, mulai lagi. Harap bersabar Tuan Daehyun.

30 menit berlalu. Sepertinya namjaku mulai kewalahan membuat ramen seorang diri.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh memakan itu, Junhongie?/" Tak tega, akupun menyusulnya ke dapur. Tidak ada sahutan. Benar-benar sedang marah eoh?

"Kemarikan!"

"Tapi Hyung..."

Aku mulai membuka semua bumbu dan memasukannya kedalam cup ramen yang akan Junhong makan, menyeduhnya dengan air panas dan tinggal menunggu ramen matang.

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Kenapa aku tidak bisa melakuknnya seperti Daehyun hyung? Pabbo Junhong!" Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Jja! Ramen mu sudah matang!"

"Kenapa hyung melakukan ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa Hyung selalu membantuku tepat saat aku membutuhkannya? Kenapa aku selalu membuatmu susah, hyung?" Pandangannya menunduk.

"Lihat aku Junhongie. Kau tidak merepotkanku. Aku senang selalu menjadi orang pertama yang kau butuhkan. Inilah mengapa aku disini dan berdiri dihadapanmu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Jadi, tenanglah." Kupeluk erat tubuhnya seketika bau citrus menyebar di sekitar indera ku. Kurasakan dagu runcingnya menumpu di pundakku untuk balas memelukku.

"Terima kasih Daehyun hyung, aku beruntung memilikimu. Tapi, bukankah tadi kau melarangku makan ramen?" Ia masih betah berlama-lama dalam pelukanku.

"Jangan berbesar hati, karena ini terakhir kalinya kau memakan makanan cepat saji itu." Aku kembali tertawa dibalik punggungnya.

"Yakk! Hyung! Rasakan!" Junhongku tau kelemahanku.

"Yak! Ampun Choi! Kau selalu membuat kulit pinggangku lecet!"

—All The Way Up—

Taman terlihat sepi sore ini, tidak seperti biasanya. Baguslah untuk kami yang memang merencanakan untuk piknik kecil-kecilan. Tidak, bolehkah aku menyebut ini kencan?/ haha. Salahkan pemikiran namja chinguku akan persepsinya.

"Hyung, luruskan kakimu." Akupun menurut.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melakukan ini, tidur di pangkuanmu hihi." Ia tersenyum cantik.

"Senang eoh?/ Padahal aku juga ingin merasakannya. Kau curang." Ku usak rambut hitamnya.

"Merasakan apa Hyung?" Ia mendongak dengan mata polosnya memandang ke arahku. Dari jarak sedekat ini, aku sungguh ingin menyentuhmu Junhong, Bolehkah?

"Ciumanmu!" lihat ekspresi mu itu, kau menutup rapat mulutmu dengan kedua tangan, sungguh menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja tidur di pangkuanmu. Aku juga ingin merasakan tidur dipangkuan kekashiku sendiri. Pasti menyenangkan."

Ia pun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan kaki lurus terjulur ke depan.

"Kkajja! Bukannya Hyung ingin merasakan tidur dipangkuan kekasihmu?" Eum kau manis sekali Junhong. Tak menunggu lama akupun segera melesakkan kepalaku diatas pangkuannya, sungguh nyaman.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Junhong mengusapkan tangannya diatas kepalaku secara teratur.

"Nyaman. Sepertinya aku akan tertidur sekarang"

*Chup*

Kurasakan sesuatu yang lembab menyapa permukaan keningku.

"Yakk! Siapa yang mengajarimu mencuri ciuman orang seperti itu, eoh?!"

"Aku sayang Daehyun hyung"

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

—All The Way Up—

Berjalan beriringan dengan menggenggam tangan masing-masing seperti ini adalah hal yang pasti setiap pasangan sukai. Begitu juga dengan kami.

"Buatlah sesuatu yang bisa membuatku tertawa keras Daehyun hyung!" Aku berpikir keras. Tidak ada salahnya membuat hiburan kecil bukan?/

"Ah! Aku tau! Coba tebak aku sedang menirukan apa?"

 _ **(ps: ada yang udah lihat episode nya B.A.P Heyo tv? Ada satu adegan dimana Daehyun disuruh niruin tarian ala Zombie tapi nggak berhasil dan Junhong pun maju buat nyoba semirip mungkin dengan sang Zombie ^^ ada yang masih ingat? Anggap aja DaeLo lagi recap ulang kejadiannya yaa, haha)**_

"Bukankah itu terlihat seperti tarian zombie?"

"Benarkah? Kenapa secepat itu kau menjawabnya. Seharusnya pertanyaan ini susah dan kau tidak akan bisa menjawabnya Junhongie! Kau tidak seru!" Aku pura-para merajuk.

"Gerakan mu mudah ditebak, Hyung. Lagi pula tarian zombie bukan seperti itu, tapi seperti ini!" Asyik melihatnya menirukan tarian konyol itu, akupun menerkam bahunya dengan gigiku. Menggigitnya gemas.

"Yakk! Dasar kanibal! Sakit Hyung! Oh, bahuku!"

"Ayo tangkap aku jika bisa Junhongie!"

"Awas kau, hyung!"

Terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran di sore hari. Sungguh menyenangkan.

Tengah asyik kejar-kejaran tiba-tiba Junhong terjatuh. Akupun menghampirinya.

"Yakk! Choi! Kau tidak apa-apa? Katakan mana yang sakit?" Sudah dipastikan kaki namja tinggi-ku itu terkilir.

"Awh.. Hyung, sepertinya aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik. Kakiku sakit sekali. Bagaimana ini?" Junhong-ku mengaduh kesakitan.

"Akan segera ku obati. Sekarang naiklah ke punggungku dan kita segera pulang!" Ia pun segera mengalungkan lengannya ke leherku, dan kami segera beranjak dari sana.

"Maafkan aku hyung, untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku menyusahkanmu lagi." Kurasakan kepalnya semakin tenggelam dibalik punggungku.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Jika kita tidak kejar-kejaran seperti tadi, kau akan baik-baik saja. Maaf karena tidak bisa menjagamu Junhongie."

*Chup*

Kurasakan panas menjalar di pipiku.

"Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, hyung. Aku beruntung karena selalu ada kau yang bersamaku. Bagiku kau lebih dari sekedar pacar, teman, sahabat, maupun keluarga, kau tau?!"

"Lalu apa arti diriku bagimu?"

"Kau adalah nafasku. Jika tidak ada kau aku tidak akan pernah hidup!"

"Klise"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Andai bisa, kau tidak tumbuh dewasa maka aku akan tetap setia menjagamu, merawatmu bersama kasih sayang yang berlimpah dariku. Tapi waktu terus berjalan, mengikat kita untuk tetap bersama menjalani semuanya dengan Tuhan yang senantiasa menitipkan amanat-NYA untuk selalu kujaga. Jadi, tetaplah menjadi sosok Choi Junhong yang dicintai Jung Daehyun. Walaupun ia ceroboh, cengeng, pelupa, Jung Daehyun akan selalu menerima kelebihan juga kekurangannya." Kurasakan punggungku basah.

"Hyung, kau membuatku menangis!"

"Jadi, ayo...!"

"Apa?"

"Ayo kita menikah Jung Junhong!"

"Rasakan!"

"Yakk! Yakk! Ampun! Sudah menjadi hobby mu mencubiti pinggangku ya Mrs. Jung?!"

"Yakk! Katakan sekali lagi Jung Daehyun!"

"Ahhahahhhaa"

 _"I can not say it is a coincidence_

 _Last time you tried Me_

 _Larger than the noise toward me_

 _To heart sound, Feel free to grow up"_

—end—

Mind to review?


End file.
